Michael Kaplan
Michael Kaplan is the award-winning American costume designer who designed the costumes for . His work on this film earned him a Costume Designers Guild Awards nomination in the category Excellence in Costume Design for Film – Fantasy. He hails from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, USA. More recently he worked as costume designer on the sequel , for which he was nominated for a 2014 Saturn Award. http://www.saturnawards.org/nominations.html Career Science fiction films Kaplan is no stranger to the science fiction genre. His first motion picture project as a costume designer was the cult 1982 sci-fi thriller Blade Runner (featuring Joanna Cassidy and Edward James Olmos). Kaplan received the British Academy of Film and Television Arts (BAFTA) Film Award for Best Costume Design for his work on this film. He later designed the costumes for the 1998 sci-fi film Armageddon, which was co-written by Star Trek s producer/director, J.J. Abrams. For his work on this film, Kaplan was nominated for a Saturn Award from the Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films. Just prior to his work on Star Trek, Kaplan designed the costumes for the 2007 science fiction thriller I Am Legend, whose cast included Salli Elise Richardson. Other film work Following his work on Blade Runner, Kaplan designed the costumes for the hit 1983 romantic drama Flashdance, which starred Michael Nouri. He then worked on the 1984 film Against All Odds, whose cast included Saul Rubinek. His other early film credits include Clue (starring Christopher Lloyd and Michael McKean), Cat Chaser (starring Peter Weller), National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (featuring Miriam Flynn and Natalia Nogulich), and Malice (starring Bebe Neuwirth). Director has utilized Kaplan's talents in four films: Se7en (1995), The Game (1997, featuring Elizabeth Dennehy), Fight Club (1999, starring Zach Grenier and David Andrews), and Panic Room (2002). Kaplan's work on Fight Club earned him a nomination from the Costume Designers Guild (CDG) Awards in the Excellence in Costume Design for Film – Contemporary category, as did his designs for 's 2005 hit Mr. & Mrs. Smith. This latter film, like Star Trek, features Jennifer Morrison. More recently, he designed the costumes for such films as Pearl Harbor (featuring Pat Healy, Glenn Morshower, Randy Oglesby, Leland Orser, James Saito, Raphael Sbarge, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, and Michael Shamus Wiles), Matchstick Men (starring Bruce McGill), and 's Miami Vice. He also worked on Curtis Hanson's Lucky You which, like Star Trek, starred Eric Bana. Kaplan designed the costumes for the fantasy film The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) for director Jon Turteltaub and producer Jerry Bruckheimer, and the musical Burlesque (2010). Further work as costume designer includes the action sequel Mission: Impossible – Ghost Protocol (2011, with Simon Pegg) and Akiva Goldsman's fantasy film Winter's Tale (2014). Kaplan designed the costumes for the three Star Wars recent sequels, The Force Awakens (2015), The Last Jedi (2017), and The Rise of Skywalker (2019). Abrams served as producer and executive producer on these films, and also co-wrote and directed the first and the third one. Kaplan also worked as costume designer on the series The Alienist. External links * * de:Michael Kaplan Category:Costume designers Category:CDG Award nominees Category:Saturn Award nominees